¿Por qué él?
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: Contigo... sin tí...promesas...venganzas...sacrificio...inmolación...todo depende de como se vea .Colaboración con el reto un mes Ita-Dei día 6, espero se entienda
1. ¿Por qué él?

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

La cursiva son pensamientos

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ ÉL?**

Se encontraban peleando Itachi y su hermano Sasuke en la guarida de los Akatsuki, después de una ardua batalla, donde ambos ya se notaban cansados. Sasuke no paraba de insistir con esa pregunta a su hermano

― ¿por qué Itachi?... ¿por qué tuviste que matarlos? ―mientras Itachi no respondía se quedaba callado como solía hacerlo, como él lo recordaba y sólo esbozaba su sonrisa de lado.

―Maldición Itachi, respóndeme de una buena vez… ¿por qué lo hiciste? ― gritaba Sasuke más que desesperado.

― ¿veniste a cumplir tu promesa o a entrevistarme? ― rompió al fin su silencio habitual Itachi y dieron paso a una batalla que podría pasar a la historia, aunque durante en toda a Itachi se le notaba desganado… podría pensarse que hasta débil

― has mejorado Sasuke, pero aún te falta para ser un digno rival― soltó repentinamente Itachi comentario que hizo enfurecer al menor de los Uchiha

― Cállate traidor…―

― ¿a quién llamas traidor?... si tú te fuiste con el asesino del 3er. Hokage ―

― ese no es asunto tuyo―

―entonces déjate de palabrerías sin razón y pelea―

― Ahora tú piensas darme clases de moral… asesino―

― Piensa lo que quieras Sasuke… no tengo que darte explicaciones―

― Nadie te las está pidiendo―

― con tus niñerías pareciera que me las exiges―

― Cállate, que el que está cansado de tus frivolidades soy yo―

― ¿Frivolidadedas?... a quien llamas frívolo, si yo no me fui de la aldea por una obsesión―

― Entonces te fuiste por valiente, ¿o por héroe?… no me hagas reír Itachi―

― Mis motivaciones son lo que menos importan en este momento, acaso ¿no has venido a cumplir tu promesa?... ¡VAMOS QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO! ―

― Que impaciente te has vuelto Itachi… es como si desearas una muerte prematura―

― Si fuese así… que te importa… hasta sería más conveniente para tu objetivo ¿o me equivoco?―

― Pues te equivocas así solo sería como jugar con la víctima del cazador y no ser el cazador… así no tendría ninguna importancia―

― Cállate Sasuke… y pelea como el Uchiha que pretendes ser― después de esto siguieron con la batalla, cuando repentinamente Sasuke noto la mirada perdida de su hermano y grito

― En ¿qué demonios piensas?... ― e Itachi respondió con voz entrecortada

― ¿Por qué a él? ―

― ¿Qué demonios te sucede Itachi?... ¿por qué me preguntas eso? ― en ese instante el menor de los Uchiha se quedo meditabundo y prosiguió con su dialogo ―no me digas que me hablas de ese estúpido rubio―

― Cállate Sasuke―

―No me digas que el perfecto Itachi… tenía un defecto como ninja―

― Te he dicho que te calles… tú no sabes nada de mí ―

― sólo era un simple estúpido y se puso en mi camino y tuve que deshacerme del estorbo―

― No lo llames así, pero no se puede hablar con una persona que no sabe la diferencia entre inmolación y sacrificio ― continuaron peleando, mientras Itachi recordo su última conversación con Deidara.

Flashback

― No Deidara, no te atrevas a ir por mi hermano, no lo conoces, no te imaginas de lo que es capaz―

― Hay Itachi no te preocupes tanto, si mi arte es perfecta...además conozco tu plan―

― Pero...por eso no quiero que intervengas―

― Dejame hacerlo―

― No―

― Porque no me dejas decidirlo a mí...al menos dejame intentarlo―

― Sería un sacrificio en vano

― Para mí sería una inmolación― Deidara se fue sin mirar atrás y grito

― No te preocupes...pronto volveras a verme...siempre estaremos juntos―

Fin del flashback

La batalla continuo hasta que por fin resulto vencedor el más pequeño de los 2, sin embargo el , mayor se acercó a darle un golpe al menos eso pensó Sasuke

― Creo que está vez, no habrá próxima vez hermanito...los Uchiha siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas― y lo golpeo en la frente como cuando era un niño, dejando ver una sonrisa que reflejaba paz y pensaba para sí Deidara...creo que tenías razón; y así fue el fin de aquella venganza, de aquel lazo familiar y de aquel lazo de amor y afecto.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――― Se que quedo super pequeño, esto es mi humilde colaboración para el reto un mes Ita-Dei


	2. Fue su desición

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

La cursiva son pensamientos

* * *

**FUE SU DECISION**

Regresando un poco el tiempo cuando se llevo a cabo la pelea de Deidara y Sasuke.

_ Creo que esto no será tan sencillo como pensaba ya he utilizado la mayoría de mi arte y aún ese chiquillo me está dando pelea…creo que es tiempo de utilizar el último recurso. _Así Deidara se quito su capa de akatsuki y dejo ver la enorme boca que tenía en el pecho, cerca de su hombro izquierdo.

_Creo que él que tendrá que esperar para nuestro reencuentro Itachi, seré yo…pero no importa, si algo aprendí de Sasori-sempai fue a ser un poco más prudente._

―oye tú… no deberías de descuidar a tu enemigo, que soy yo, que estoy frente de ti―gritaba Sasuke un tanto furioso.

―cállate niño, no eres rival para mi arte―_conozco más de ti de lo que piensas por eso haré mi mejor esfuerzo, por nosotros, porque sin ti en nuestro camino, quizá el destino sea diferente._

Continuaron su feroz pelea, resultando vencedor el Uchiha. Deidara empezaba a cerrar sus ojos que indicaban el final de su vida y de su arte y pensaba: _Lo siento Itachi, pensé que podría hacer algo por nosotros…pero no todo fue en vano…al menos…_Deidara empezó a toser sangre por su boca.._fue mi decisión._

Mientras por su parte él menor de los Uchiha le decía al equipo Taka, quienes se acercaron para auxiliarlo.

―ese estorbo ya no perturbara mi camino, es hora de continuar mi búsqueda, es hora de volver a vernos de nuevo…Itachi―


End file.
